Surprise!
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Reader/Steve pairing. It's Steve's 95th birthday and you're determined to make it special! Includes a cameo from some Avengers, namely Tony with a special surprise for the Captain.


This is a little birthday drabble I wrote on Chris Evans' birthday. Thought it would be cute. Enjoy! It's fluffy, silly and Tony may or may not jump out of a cake and dance for Captain America...haha (The pairing is Steve Rogers/Reader)

* * *

"Kitten, where are we going? We're supposed to have dinner at that good Chinese joint we like..." Steve whined pointing downtown as you dragged him along heading uptown, him not physically protesting as much as his mouth was.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" You asked him, glancing over your shoulder at him.

He started rambling about how if he never asked questions, the world might be run by HYDRA and how it's a good thing he asked and blah.

"And we're very glad you did, but today, can you shush, Captain Cutie?" You teased. At that he smirked and looked down, he hated compliments.

"I have a surprise for you." You smiled as you stopped outside of a generic looking warehouse and took both his hands in yours.

"Is it... _sexual_?" He asked suspiciously.

"Baby, no!" You laughed, swatting him in the chest.

"A man can only hope." He grinned.

"Do you honestly think I'd make you walk like 8 blocks for something I could give you at home...?" You smirk with your hands on your hips now.

"You always manage to keep me on my toes. Anything is possible." He laughed heartily.

"Oh my god, just close your eyes, you meatball." You chuckled, waiting until he did as he was told. Once he did, you brought him inside. You inspected your surroundings and suppressed a laugh when you saw Tony ducking down into a large cardboard cake, ready for his cue.

Hopefully, Steve liked surprises.

"Ok, baby...open your eyes." You said with a smile. When he did...

 **"SURPRISE!"**

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE!"**

The smile on your Super Soldier's face was priceless and you were glad Pepper got it on camera instantly for notoriety.

"Kitten...you threw me...you threw me a party?" He asked softly, turning to you. He wasn't one to celebrate birthdays anymore and you always recognized when the day came around because he would seem so depressed or distant; like he was a million years away and in truth, he probably was. It was understandable that he didn't find much joy in the day. When all his old buddies were either dead or senile and most of what he knew of his family gone, he didn't feel he deserved to be blessed with his extended life and to seemingly be so young still. To have so much life ahead of him.

"Oh gosh...I don't even know what to say." He said softly when he turned to look at you holding your breath for what he'd say.

"Thank you..." He said in a quiet tone as he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you to his large frame.

"I haven't had a birthday party in...I can't even remember how long." He said into your hair before kissing the top of your head then your forehead, nose them finally your lips.

"Go have some fun." You smiled, nudging him into the room. You and the master party thrower aka Tony, filled the warehouse with billiards and the most classic and memorable World Series' broadcast on large screens. There was a live band playing popular music from Steve's time and swing dancers dancing on a stage. There was food, lots of food. All Steve's favorites. Hamburgers, steaks, the works! Even the Chinese restaurant you both loved catered a few trays of sesame chicken and rice.

The space was decorated warmly, lots of cozy chairs, couches and tables. A bar situated in the back prepared to serve anything from a gimlet to champagne. In the middle of the room was a large table full of gifts all for him. He would later admit he had never received so many in his entire life and you knew immediately that that was very, very true.

You watched as Steve was jovially pat on the back and led further inside by Clint and Thor while he gushed and blushed at all the attention the further into the party he went. While they led him back to where Tony was waiting to pop out of that damn cake and give Steve a laugh he'd never forget, he glanced over his shoulder at you and mouthed "I love you."

You winked back and smiled, glad you could give Captain America this gift on his 95th birthday.


End file.
